Paint Splatter
by woshoo
Summary: Everyone goes about their business once break starts. And just because Ryan and Kelsi are in charge doesn't mean they don't know how to unwind.


**A/N: I don't own any of the characters or the places mentioned. All of them belong to their respective owners. Also, I got the prompt from Tumblr so credits to whoever that is (sadly I didn't get the name so if anyone can be nice enough to point it out, thank you). Also, this story is also on my Wattpad account (as are the rest of my works).**

"The poster paint's supposed to go where?"

Kelsi glanced at the blonde over the rims of her glasses, a small smile playing on her lips. Even amidst a bustling drama club, her eyes still seemed to gravitate to Ryan Evans.

Her friends were taking their much needed break after a stressful week of rehearsals. She was faintly aware of Troy and Gabriella feeding each other in the background-their laughter falling on deaf ears. She heard the distinct sound of Taylor and Chad arguing and smelled the cookies Zeke made for Sharpay. She could even distinguish Jason and Martha's tinkling laughs as they danced in the background.

But the moment Ryan's eyes connected to hers, Kelsi Nielsen couldn't find it in herself to care as to what her friends were doing.

"Over _there_ , Ryan," she laughs, "Ms. Darbus made it clear where it's supposed to be a while ago."

His expression becomes sheepish, "Sorry, was a little distracted a while ago." His face suddenly becomes red and without uttering another word, he whirls around to place the paint where it belongs. Kelsi can't fight the urge to smile as he walked to his destination slowly; careful as to not drop the buckets he held in his arms.

"Let me have some," she says, getting up from the piano and walking over to him before taking a few cans from his arms. Ryan turns to her wide eyed, "No, no! It's okay, I can-"

"Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't handle a little work, Ryan." Kelsi playfully says, bumping her shoulder against his. He gives her a sheepish grin before they reach backstage which was surprisingly empty.

"Where did they even get this much poster paint?" Ryan says as he sets the last of the cans unto to the creaky table. Kelsi shrugs her shoulders, "I've learned long ago not to question anything anymore-especially if it involves Chad and his uncanny ability to produce resources out of thin air."

The boy laughs, making Kelsi giggle. The two had become fast friends. She didn't know whether their friendship started last summer (while they were working at the club) or when Ms. Darbus made them in charge of the play. Kelsi didn't even bother to remember anymore-all she knows these days is that Ryan Evans was close to earning the title of best friend.

And yet there are times when she felt herself doubt her decision. Kelsi wasn't stupid after all-she _felt_ the electricity crackle between them at times when they were alone in the music room composing a new number. She knew how her eyes gravitate to his when they were even remotely close to each other. Gosh she knows and honestly she's not sure of how to proceed.

 _Maybe I'll wait it out,_ she often thinks uncertainly. She's not entirely sure of how Ryan feels about her and she wasn't stupid enough to risk their newfound friendship for something she wasn't even sure existed.

Sure, they were going to prom together but it was uncharacteristic of her to assume things so quickly. Besides, as of now, Kelsi was content with what was happening- _with what direction they were going._

She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Ryan staring at her. Startled, she turned to him, "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

He blinks in surprise, startled that he was caught staring. Uncertainty flashes across his face along with several other emotions, bemusing Kelsi even more. After what seemed like forever (but what was actually only a few seconds), Ryan seemed to have gotten control of what he was thinking and a content look settled on his face.

"No," he smiled, "But there _will_ be."

Confused, Kelsi was about to open her mouth to ask what he was talking about when, faster than the Flash himself, Ryan whipped around, dipped two fingers in an open can of poster paint and flicked that paint across her face.

Kelsi's mouth opened in surprise this time, forming an 'o'. After a second of silence, Kelsi wiped the paint off her glasses and gave him a dirty glare. Ryan faltered and was about to apologize when Kelsi dipped two fingers in and did the same to him, making him jump.

He wiped his face with the back of his palm, a giant grin climbing up his features as Kelsi giggled madly. Before she could comprehend what he was doing, Ryan had dipped his entire hand inside the can of green paint. He grinned at her and before she could even squeal, he slid his hand down her left cheek. She lets out a laugh and dips her two, tiny hands inside the can of poster paint before doing the same to both of his cheeks.

Before either of the two knew it, they were laughing and chasing each other around, their hands green as well as their faces. Kelsi laughed as she flicked her hand (still thoroughly wet with paint) at Ryan, laughing harder at his affronted look.

"Oh, it's on!" he says after wiping at his face, pouncing on Kelsi as the tinier girl squealed.

The duo continued their little war as the rest watched on, grins on their faces. "They look good together," Troy commented, watching as Ryan lifted Kelsi and carried her over his shoulder, 'roaring in victory'.

Even Sharpay eyed the scene with evident fondness. It was nice seeing her brother happy and couldn't help but agree that the shy pianist was good for her brother (although she had to wrinkle her nose at the mess).

They all chuckled quietly to themselves as Kelsi managed to worm her way out of Ryan's hold-grabbing hold of the can again and splattering him with paint once more.

(Ms. Darbus would enter later, lecture them about the importance of their resources before ushering the two to clean up the mess they left behind.)

(They do so willingly, oblivious still to the fond smile Ms. Darbus sent their way.)


End file.
